Lisa Shaw
Lisa Brianne Shaw is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. She has been a culinary islander staff since she took over the position from Kourtney, shortly after arriving on the island in July of 2017. History Lisa was born on the twentieth of July, 1996 in Chula Vista, San Diego, California, in the United States. She was raised along with her sister by her parents, Daniel and Vanessa Shaw, in a rather conservative, religious household. While her sister seemed to be the favourite of the two siblings, Lisa was rather an odd one out; she did not believe in God and resisted the family's religion, and was quite at odds with the family's political views. Lisa was also not very "feminine" in the eyes of her family, what with her much preferring to go to the gym and learn kickboxing rather than study in school. Things did not become any better after Lisa started to question her sexuality; while she initially hid it from her family, knowing that they would likely not react well, she eventually decided to go ahead and reveal it anyway once she was completely sure. Deciding to tell her sister first, Lisa revealed to her that she was a lesbian; after confirming it was not a joke, Lisa was hurt to hear that her sister thought that she was trying to say that she wanted to have sexual experiences with her. Lisa's sister then called her mother and father upstairs, informing them of what she thought Lisa wanted to do with her; of course, her parents reacted angrily, threatening to kick her out of the house. After Lisa doubled down, stating that they were in the wrong for not accepting her, her parents instructed her that she needed to be "out of here" by tomorrow morning. After they had left the room, Lisa began to cry, this being one of the few times in her life that she had ever cried. Kicked Out She was only able to find one suitcase, and so had to make some sacrifices and leave some things behind, choosing only her most prized possessions and valuables. Finally, at 11:30PM that night, Lisa left her home and walked to the nearby park to think about what she was going to do now. She was very emotional, feeling lost and alone in the knowledge that she had no friends who would likely be able to take her in. The thought of having to sleep outside on a bench also scared her a lot, although she knew that she had to do it. In these desperate times, Lisa desperately messaged the friend that she thought would most likely be able to take her in, even though she believed that she almost certainly would not do so. She sent a message to Rachel, who she had been talking to online for the past year or so, saying that her parents had just kicked her out and that she had nowhere to go. She sat on the bench, watching and waiting for Rachel to reply, but she would not do so until the following morning. After barely getting any sleep on the park bench, Lisa awoke to see Rachel had indeed replied, asking for her location. After giving her her location, Lisa was shocked by Rachel telling her that she would fly over to her so that they can talk. She would not arrive until tomorrow, however, and so Lisa was forced to spend what little money that she had on McDonalds for now, as well as sleep once again on the bench. A New Hope The next morning, Lisa awoke once again after having had very little sleep; she found that Rachel had messaged her again, informing her that she was staying in a hotel near her for the today, and that she could stay with her in the room as it had two beds. Rachel had also told Lisa to meet her at a nearby park, one that was only a short walk away from where she was right now. Overwhelmed by excitement and quite nervous, Lisa quickly made her way over to meet Rachel; although Rachel was quite shocked to see Lisa in such a state, Lisa simply ran up to her and hugged her. After Lisa had calmed down a little, Rachel began to ask her about her circumstances and what had happened to her, to which Lisa gladly told her everything. After this, Rachel told Lisa all about Venus Island, to which Lisa reacted excitedly, displaying an eagerness to go there. The two slept in Rachel's hotel room that night, although Lisa was still unable to get much sleep because of her excitement. Rachel had told her to think about whether she wanted to come to Venus Island or not, as it is not a light decision; although Lisa had already made her mind up, she felt more sure about it the more that she thought about it. The next morning, the two travelled to the airport and boarding the flight to Venus Island. Physical Description Lisa is one of the tallest women on the island, and the only black woman on the island also. She is quite buxom with a fit yet voluptuous build and a large bust. Her eyes are a pinkish-red colour, and her short, side-swept hair is dyed a curious and unique shade of blonde. Prior to dying her hair blonde, she used to have light brown hair, which was itself thought to be dyed also; her natural hair colour is speculated to be black, as she had black roots in her brown hair, although this is not confirmed. She also has visibly darker roots with her current blonde hair. Lisa likes to wear makeup each day, the most prominent features of her makeup routine being black eyeliner, pinkish-red lipstick, and pinkish-red blush on her cheeks that looks a little orange in some lights. She may wear additional makeup or a different style of makeup on special occasions, however, although it rarely moves away from warm colours such as pink and red. Lisa likes to dress casually and confidently, and is often seen wearing a crop top with or without a denim or leather jacket, denim shorts or hotpants, and sneakers. She often wears hoodies and skinny jeans or leggings also, however. She has a number of pairs of heels that she likes to reserve for special occasions, as well as some tight dresses. She also has a number of different clothing items - tops, bottoms, shoes, and more - that feature leopard print designs; she will rarely wear a full leopard print outfit, however. Lisa has some simple bikinis that she likes to wear occasionally, although she has been inspired by Christina to fill her swimsuit wardrobe with stylish, fashionable and in some cases quite revealing bikinis. While she tends to avoid wearing them outside of special occasions, Lisa has a number of different earrings and necklaces that make her feel special when she is wearing them. She does not choose to wear much in the way of accessories aside from these items of jewellery, although she may wear some non-jewellery bangles on her wrists occasionally. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Lisa is very healthy due to her intense workout routine and good diet. She has often compared her fitness routine to Michelle's as being the hare versus the tortoise - Michelle likes to take things slowly but surely, whereas Lisa just goes for it without looking back. Despite this, however, she is able to conserve her energy well, especially in fights agains Michelle. She has an average immune system and a responsible sleep schedule, although she will stay up longer on special occasions taking place in the late evening or nighttime. Lisa speaks with an American accent and, although it is not her natural accent, can also speak rather well with a "hood" accent. Her deep voice is often quite loud and somewhat sharp in tone, and she has a habit of saying the words "uh" and "like" in conversation. Personality Despite her past, Lisa is an optimistic person, and looks forward to what the future will bring for her, as well as her friends. She has a good sense of humour, and has since gained an appreciation for "racist" jokes after hanging out with Taylor for a while. Her favourite joke is: "What's brown and sticky? A stick." Lisa will always laugh at this even though it is often painfully unfunny to many other islanders. Lisa is often motivated to deepen her knowledge and skills in any way she can, perhaps even learning new skills by doing so. She is very brave, and will always stand up to any obstacle that faces her. She is hopeful and persevering, and rarely gives up - as Michelle found out in July of 2017. Despite having quite a tough and somewhat intimidating demeanour, she is actually quite kind, and is not afraid to display her love and gratitude for her friends. She works well in a team, and surprisingly well with Nicole in the kitchen; although she would not consider herself a leader, she often takes charge in the kitchen and makes sure that everything is going smoothly. She used to be quite arrogant and cocky, although has since learned to be more humble - she does sometimes like to brag a little, however. She is also quite daring and reckless at times, especially with her choice of swimsuit. Likes and Dislikes Much like Michelle, Lisa's single great passion in life is kickboxing. She trains very intensely and takes it very seriously, and incorporates weightlifting into her fitness routine as she claims that it makes her feel powerful when lifting such heavy weights. Although Taylor often refers to Michelle as "champ" due to her victory against Lisa in July 2017, Taylor also refers to Lisa as "boss" in a reference to her height and level of fitness. When not working out alongside Michelle and Taylor, Lisa loves to spar in the ring with Michelle as, not only does it give them both good practice against each other, but it also brings Lisa a thrilling adrenaline rush. Her ultimate goal with kickboxing is to continually test her limits and then break those limits; the sense of achievement that she gets from doing so brings her endless motivation. Taylor used to help Lisa and Michelle to train, but now chooses just to help Michelle train as Lisa would keep knocking Taylor over. Despite what her muscles may have one believe, Lisa has a softer side that she likes to satisfy with cooking, and working as a culinary islander staff member. She took over the position from Kourtney after she stepped down in July 2017, as she was interested in the idea of cooking. Although she was not a very good cook at first, she improved quickly and discovered her love for cooking while doing so. As well as cooking, Lisa has also gained an appreciation over time for Paige's cocktails - she particularly enjoys her passion fruit mojitos, as well as the unique Young's Special which also contains passion fruit. Paige and Lisa have an in-joke about "watermelon vodka" - the joke involves Lisa walking up to Paige and asking for "the watermelon vodka", to which Paige replies in a strange American accent "We ain't got no damn watermelon vodka!" While Lisa loves listening to a variety of different rap artists, she loves no-one more than Nicki Minaj. Much like Nicole adores Crayon Pop, Lisa adores Nicki Minaj enough to be able to fluently and flawlessly recite many of her raps, even while mimicking her accent. Although not obsessive as Nicole is, Lisa still watches the vertical music video for "Nicki Minaj - Chun-Li" on YouTube at least two or three times a week. Paige will also occasionally play a Nicki Minaj song at a party, which always has the effect of having the entire room watch Lisa behave as if she is in a music video. Lisa has lots of prized possessions, including such things that she was able to bring with her after being kicked out of her home. She especially treasures the gifts that she has received from her friends and fellow islanders for her birthday and Christmas; a notable birthday gift is a pair of panties with a watermelon design on them, purchased for her by Paige on her twenty-third birthday. She also treasures her orange pretzel bikini, purchased for her for Christmas by Christina - she will sometimes wear it just to remember when she was on the island, as it brings her good memories. Lisa does not have many especial dislikes, although her biggest pet peeves are being interrupted unnecessarily or pointlessly, and time being wasted by either herself or others. Her biggest dislike is failure; even though she recognises that it is inevitable, it still frustrates her and upsets her somewhat. She also despises cheese and cheese products, although she does not quite know why. Relationships and Family Lisa is good friends with many different islanders such as Christina, Paige, and Nicole, her fellow chef. However, she is closer to no-one else than Taylor and Michelle; she secretly adores Taylor's patriotism and Michelle's passion for kickboxing, and is always cheered up at least a little bit by their presence. She also secretly adores Nicole's personality, even though it is almost directly the opposite of her own; sometimes, she wishes that she could just be a child again, just like Nicole. Lisa will struggle to choose between Taylor and Michelle if asked which is her best friend, as they both mean as much as each other to her. She will usually end up saying both, although it depends on whether she has had a political argument with Taylor in the last few days. Unfortunately, due to past events between them, Lisa has cut off all contact with her parents and her sister, and will only ever speak negative things of them. She would go as far as to say that she hates them, and will usually end up going on a rant about how "stupid" her sister is for misinterpreting her "coming-out" if not prevented. Social Life Lisa is very sociable and extroverted, although only when she is not busy with doing something. Similarly, she does not mind conversations while she is working out, but she does prefer to be able to fully concentrate on doing so rather than talk to someone else as well. She tries to be patient, but is naturally somewhat impatient - this is especially so if she feels that time is being wasted. Additionally, while she used to be quite judgemental of others by their appearances, she has learnt to not be so judgemental since. Lisa admits that her first priority on Venus Island in terms of finding friends was to associate with other Americans, since she already knew that there were no other black women on the island. However, she has since expanded her priorities, and likes to associate with anyone who she finds interesting, which on Venus Island seems to be almost everyone. She treats everyone with the same casual attitude, although is much more open around her friends. Romantic Life Lisa is homosexual, and has known this since the age of nineteen. She recalls how she would have to try to like boys as a teenager in order to please her mother; although she found the idea of being in a relationship with a boy to be strange, she could not put her finger on why she thought this to be so until she began to discover her sexuality. She also recalls her crush on Nicki Minaj when she was eighteen - she only later discovered that it was not an obsession as she thought it was, but instead a crush. Lisa has not properly considered being in a relationship in the future, and so does not know what her ideal setting for a date would be. She has expressed interest in going to clubs to meet women, although she is not particularly eager to do so. Additionally, she has also stated that she can only get into a relationship with someone if they share her love for Nicki Minaj - "otherwise, nah." Perhaps obviously, Lisa is a virgin; however, she likes to regularly engage in autoeroticism, as it helps her to destress as well as explore her sexuality. Although she is predominantly romantically and sexually attracted to other black women, she is also sexually attracted to submissive white women in a "race domination" way; however, she does not find Asian people attractive at all, romantically or sexually. She is also aroused by both herself and other women wearing lingerie, as well as the act of stripping in front of women. Lisa's most prominent sexual fantasy specifically involves dominating a thin, submissive white woman through engaging in various sexual acts; this fantasy also involves the white woman being slapped, kicked, or otherwise hit by the black woman. Lisa is aware that this fantasy is quite racially-charged, but admits that that is "part of the fun"; she has also only revealed this fantasy to Taylor and Michelle. Behaviour Lisa can get angry at things quite easily, although she has learned over time how to handle things with calmness rather than just shouting. She does not become sad as easily, however, and will very rarely cry. She has also learnt to, in a situation of conflict, talk about things calmly without getting into an argument, which has allowed her to amend conflicts rather than worsen them. While she will not go out of her way to talk about it, Lisa is unafraid of the topic of sex. She also likes to be flirted with, and has been known to occasionally flirt back. She has a high tolerance for pain, which enables her to maintain an intense fitness routine; she believes that if one does not hurt somewhere after a workout, then one has not finished working out yet. She can work well under pressure, although she will become more impatient and a little harsh on others if she is under too much stress. She will always brush off peer pressure if it is something that she does not wish to do, and will end up getting angry if the pressure continues. If she feels guilty about something, or she feels that she has done something wrong, she will always apologise and try to make amends. While she can take criticism, she prefers if one actually talked to her about it rather than complaining at her. She very much enjoys being praised, as it makes her feel good about herself; if she feels humiliated, however, then she will usually react angrily, or become quite upset. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Although not as ruled by emotion as she used to be upon first arriving on the island, Lisa still sometimes lets her emotions get to her; for the most part, however, she is level-headed and rational, and able to control herself. Lisa is not religious, although has gained an appreciation for Christianity thanks to Taylor. She also does not believe in astrology, and considers horoscopes to be generic and all-encompassing. Her zodiac sign is Cancer. Views and Opinions Lisa does not have a desire to get married in the future, although she would not count out the possibility if she met a "good girl". She does not like the idea of having children also; she has gone on record as saying, however, that if she did ever have children, she would be a better mother than her own. Prior to meeting Taylor, Lisa was very politically ignorant, and tended to believe every smear against a politician; however, she has since learnt the importance of research and skepticism from Taylor, and many of her views have changed quite a lot. Although she is not right-wing as Taylor is, she is certainly closer to the centre than she was when she first arrived. During the first few months of her time on Venus Island, Lisa was quite hypersensitive to perceived racism, sometimes even when it was not there. She was a little on edge as she had suddenly found herself on an island of no other black people, and so she felt that she had to defend herself - her beliefs implanted into her by the far left that everything was racist did not help either. Nowadays, she is comfortable in her own race and likes to joke about black stereotypes and other racist jokes rather than be offended by them; she still reacts negatively towards genuine racism, however, sometimes even to the point of aggression. Lisa has no problem with getting drunk, although she will tend to do so from Paige's cocktails rather than any other beverage. She will usually only choose to do so for special occasions, however, as her hangover will likely intrude on her workout routine somewhat. Lisa's motto is: "I was born to make mistakes, not to fake perfection." This is in reference to her repeated failings on Venus Island, and how she has grown from them; these failings include her great conflict with Michelle, her aforementioned hypersensitivity to racism, and her initial belief that Taylor was a racist for wearing a Confederate Flag bikini. However, Lisa also considers the fight between herself and Michelle that came as a result of their conflict to be a great accomplishment for her; not only did it give her a chance to learn from her arrogance, but it also gave her a chance to properly test out her strength and skills against someone who was more or less her equivalent. As evidenced by her at-times unique taste in bikinis, Lisa is very self-confident with her body. She is unafraid to show her body off, and always likes an opportunity to do so; she is particularly confident, even proud, of her buttocks; she has often claimed in the past that she has the biggest buttocks of everyone on Venus Island, to which Hannah usually claims second place with a giggle. Dreams and Talents Much like Michelle, Lisa's only goal in life at present is to keep working hard with her fitness and training her skills. Unlike Michelle, Lisa is confident that she will one day become a professional kickboxer; although this desire is primarily fueled by her passion for kickboxing, a part of her also wants her family to see her on the television and be jealous or envious of her. She has a backup plan if she does not end up becoming a professional kickboxer; she would instead look towards being a chef. Lisa has not put much thought into where she would like to live outside of Venus Island, however. She has stated that, after being on Venus Island for so long, not living near the beach would be "weird"; she concludes that she will likely end up moving back to California eventually. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Lisa's primary fear is the possibility of dying young; she is so full of hope and determination towards the future, and being robbed of that is terrifying to her. She is also terrified of the possibility of being controlled against her will in some way; although quite unrealistic and unlikely to happen in real life any time soon, she is still unsettled by mind-control devices and such things in films, television shows, or books. She is also very scared of being hypnotised. Lisa is claustrophobic and hates being in small, enclosed spaces; the thought of being trapped in a cubicle or other such space is disturbing to her, and makes her quite panicky. Lisa does not have much in the way of secrets; while she did try to keep secret her racial sexual fantasy, she eventually revealed it to Taylor and Michelle in private as the three were discussing each others' fantasies. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters